The T Last Wish
by Momochan UzumakiUchiha
Summary: Akankan kamu menolong orang yang di bullying?Jika bullying terjadi padamu,maukah kamu ditolong? apa sih yang menyebabkan orang mengalami bullying? DON'T LIKE DON'T Read!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Chara : Temari,Tenten,Tayuya,Shion,dll**

**Warning : Niru dari manga yg saia suka! Miss Typo,bahasa kasar,gaje,OOC,dll**

**Summary : Akankan kamu menolong orang yang di bullying?Jika bullying terjadi padamu,maukah kamu ditolong? apa sih yang menyebabkan orang mengalami bullying?baca fanfic ini...**

**blabla = tenten POV**

"blabla" = bicara

**The T Last Wish**

**TENTEN POV**

Namaku Tenten,aku bersekolah di Konoha High School (KHS),aku jago melukis,aku pendiam,aku lebih memilih tidak ribut di kelas,itu lebih baik daripada dibullying Tayuya dan Shion kan?

Suatu hari di kelas...

"Lemparan pertama!" kata Shion

BUK! "Strike!" lanjutnya

**ternyata bola itu mengenai Temari,teman sekelasku**

"Tidak apa-apa kok,hanya bola plastik!" kata Temari sembari tersenyum manis

**memang... ini tampak seperti teman kelas yang bercanda...**

"Lemparan kedua!" kata Shion

BUK! "Dead Ball!" lanjutnya

"Ah...tidak apa-apa kok,hanya bola plastik!" kata Temari sembari tersenyum manis

**Tapi...aku tahu,ini ,semua teman dikelasku pura - pura tidak melihat karena takut dibullying aku...**

"Temari,Mana PR yang gw minta? udah dikerjain kan?" kata Tayuya setengah membentak

"Ini,sudah selesai." kata Temari

"Payah,Ini kan PR bahasa indonesia,yang kuminta PR matematika! dasar bodoh,ini tidak berguna tahu!" kata Tayuya

**bukannya Marah atau Protes,Temari hanya...**

"Ah,maaf aku memang bodoh sih... hhe" kata Temari sambil Tersenyum

Aku bingung... Kenapa Temari bisa tahan dengan semua keadaan itu? Kenapa dia malah tersenyum? Kalau itu aku,aku pasti sudah menangis...

"Anak-anak,sekolah kita meraih juara 1 lomba melukis tingkat semua karena Tenten,selamat tenten! anak-anak tepuk tangan!" kata Anko-sensei

**Karena padahal aku tidak bisa membuat warna yang tepat dan menyelesaikan lebih lambat dibanding yg lain... untung aku tidak menyerah...**

**kulihat kearah meja Tayuya dan Shion,aku diberi tatapan benci oleh mereka... kenapa? karena motto itu kah? 'Kalau tidak mau dibullying,jangan lebih menonjol daripada yang lain,harus sama dengan gadis lain'**

**xxxxx**

Keesokan Harinya...

**Bagaimana ini? aku takut masuk kalau aku dibullying? aku takut...**

**Ah,lebih baik aku masuk saja dulu,memastikan keadaan...**

GREK!

"Jangan belagu ya,menang lomba doang." Kata shion

**Apa? ah,lebih baik aku langsung saja ke tempat dudukku...**

**saat sampai terlihat dimejaku ada cat airku yang rusak**

"Ah,cat airku... siapa yang merusakan ini?" tanyaku

**semuanya diam,aku yakin ini perbuatan Tayuya dan Shion,ah,mereka datang**

"Akulah yang merusak cat air mu itu,nggak ada gunanya sih... keberatan hah?" kata Tayuya

"Hei,dari dulu kami merasa,lo nggak ada gunanya diam aja,membosankan..." lanjut shion

"Maka itu kami memutuskan,mulai hari ini, lo bakal di bullying" lanjut Tayuya lagi

**aku kaget,tapi aku nggak bisa apa - apa,aku di bawa ke koridor sepi**

"Shion,pegangi dia!" perintah tayuya,shionpun memegangi ku

"Akan kubuat kau memakan cat air kesayanganmu ini." kata tayuya sambil mengambil cat air dari kantongnya

**Tidak! jangan... siapapun tolong aku!**

"Ah,Tayuya,shion kalian tidak boleh seperti itu,lepaskan oke?" kata Temari membelaku

"Cih,merepotkan" ucap Tayuya dan shion sambil pergi

"Ano... Kamu ngak apa-apa kan?" ucap Temari cemas

"Ngak...ngak apa-apa kok..." ucapku

"Syukurlah! mari kita berteman!" ucap Temari sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Arigato!" ucapku sambil menerima uluran tangannya

~ Keesokan harinya

**Saat istirahat,aku jajan di kantin,dan saat kembali...**

"Ah,tasku! jadi kotor begini..." ucapku pelan

Tiba-tiba Temari datang,"Ah,sini aku bantu bersihkan...! kalau berdua pasti cepat selesai!" ucap Temari sambil tersenyum

"Arigato.." ucapku pelan

"Tch!" ucap Shion dan tayuya

**Sejak saat itu Temari selalu membantuku jika aku di bullying,hingga suatu hari...**

"Tenten,woi! sini aku mau bicarakan sesuatu!" kata Tayuya memanggilku,aku yang takut,hanya mengikutinya

_Dear Temari,_

_Temui aku di belakang sekolah_

_ada yang mau bicarakan denganmu_

_mengenai masalah bullying_

_From : Tenten_

"Hm.. kira-kira,apa ya yang mau dibicarakan Tenten?" kata Temari berfikir

Pyuk,Pyuk "Aaaa... Hiks,hiks" kata Tenten sambil membawa 1 ember air lumpur

**FLASHBACK**

"Te-n-te-n, kamu mau bebas dari bullying kami kan?" ucap shion sok dimanis - maniskan

**aku yang takut hanya dapat mengganguk pelan**

"Kalau begitu,siram Temari dengan air lumpur ini! maka lo bakal bebas dari bullying!" kata Tayuya sambil memberiku seember air lumpur

"Tenang, keberhasilanmu kalau dipastikan 85% kok!" ucap Shion

"Tapi... lo tau kan,apa yang bakal terjadi kalo lo gagal,hm..?" lanjut Tayuya

**aku hanya bisa mengganguk pelan sambil menelan ludah**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"A...a...hiks" ucapku

**Apa yang harus kulakukan? bagaimana ini? aku takut di bullying Tayuya dan Shion,tapi aku tidak mau menyiram Temari, bagaimana ini?**

"Tak apa- apa kok" ucap Temari

'eh?' batinku

"Tak apa - apa kok, menyiramku dengan itu, nanti Tenten tidak akan menerima bullying lagi kan?" ucap Temari sambil tersenyum

**Kenapa?kenapa? disaat seperti ini dia tetap tersenyum? apa dia tidak marah?**

"Apa yang lo tunggu! sirem! lo mau di bullying lagi hah?" Teriak Tayuya

"A..a... AAAA..." ucapku sambil menyiram Temari

PYUK..

Tidak! tidak! aku...aku telah membullying Temari... Kenapa aku ini?

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, yang penting sekarang Tenten tidak akan di bullying lagi kan?" ucap Temari sambil tersenyum

"Hahahahaha... dasar bodoh!" kata Tayuya dan Shion dari belakang

**Karena takut,aku berlari dan meninggalkan Temari,aku tidak berani meminta maaf**

**~Keesokan Harinya **

**Aku berhenti di bullying oleh Tayuya dan Shion,semua temanku menyapaku dengan ceria,aku senang,tetapi... disisi lain aku sedih.**

"Tenten-chan! Soal yang kemarin,tidak apa-apa kok,sekarang kamu tidak di bullying lagi kan?" kata Temari sambil tersenyum.

Kenapa? dia semudah itu memaafkanku? apa dia tidak marah? aku tak berani meminta maaf padanya, maka sejak hari itu aku mulai menghindari Temari.

Sampai suatu hari...

'Temari tidak masuk?' batinku sambil menengok ke bangku Temari

~ Keesokan Harinya

'Hari ini dia tidak masuk lagi?' batinku, begitu terus sampai seminggu penuh. Temari tidak masuk.

Sampai Suatu hari...

"Anak - anak, sensei punya berita buruk untuk kalian... Kemarin,Temari kembali kepada kami-sama..." ucap Anko sensei lirih

'Apa? itu tidak mungkin!' batinku

"Hari ini kalian diajak melayat ke rumah Temari-san,datang ya..." lanjut Anko-sensei lemas

**RUMAH TEMARI**

"Hiks...hiks..." suara anak - anak perempuan yang tengah menangisi Temari

**Aku... tidak percaya ini,aku bahkan belum sempat minta maaf...**

"Semua,bahkan di saat terakhir nya pun,Temari mau membuat video rekaman untuk kalian,ini videonya.." kata kaa-san Temari sambil menyalakan TV

KLIK,dan ada wajah Temari yang sedang direkam.

"_Shit_,jangan - jangan dia mau melaporkan semua perbuatan kita lagi!" ucap Shion pelan kepada Tayuya

"Semuanya,ada di sini kan?" ucap Temari memulai video itu

"Sebentar lagi,aku akan menjalani operasi yang sulit,jadi aku akan mengatakan..." ucap Temari

"Terima kasih teman-teman,aku bahagia mempunyai teman seperti kalian... jauh di lubuk hatiku,aku sangat sayang pada kalian..." lanjut Temari

"Ngomong apa sih dia?" ucap Tayuya berbisik

"Aku... menderita penyakit jantung dan dvonis tidak bisa hidup sampai 18 Tahun,setelah diberitahu aku setiap hari menangis meratapi,bahwa aku akan mati sebentar lagi..." ucap Temari

"Tetapi akhirnya aku sadar,bahwa aku harus mengunakkan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin... maka setiap hari,aku tetap berusaha tersenyum,walau aku dalam keadaan susah pun,aku berusaha tetap tersenyum..." ucap Temari

"Maka,teman-teman janganlah melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan orang lain,berbuatlah yang baik kepada semua orang.." lanjut Temari

"Itu saja pesan terakhirku,oh ya Tenten,walaupun sebentar... Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu.." ucap Temari

**Tidak! aku harus kuat,tapi... Hiks,hiks... aku tidak kuat,Temari... Aku juga senang sekali bisa berteman denganmu... Terima Kasih,semoga bahagia di dekat Kami-sama di sana**

**~ Owari ~**

**Aduh! maaf banget nih... aku lagi banyak tugas,jadi kayaknya mau hiatus dulu deh...**

**Makanya Update fic ini lama bgt...**

**Kayakya judulnya aneh ya? hhe aku kehabisan inspirasi nih... bantuin kasih inspirasi ya!**

**oh ya! para senpai, apa arti OOC sama OC sih,kalo boleh,kasih tau ya!**

**Sekali lagi! Arigato!**


End file.
